Honda sisters
by Blah.Blah.Twice
Summary: Rai and Amaya Honda have been ordered to move back to Japan after 10 years to live with their sister Tohru But when they arive the sohma family find out that there is more than one Zodiac. Ocx? Ocx?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, I know it sucks but I hope it's ok at least -.-; I don't own fruits basket just Amaya and Rai.

* * *

"Amaya! Hurry it up! We are going to miss our flight!!!" Rai shouted at her little sister while picking up two suitcases. "I'm sorry." Amaya apologized and picked up her gym bag. "Geez..." Rai muttered as she handed their tickets over to the pissed off woman in blue who had to wait 10 minutes for the other girl to get down the hall. "Heh heh sorry..." Rai said and boarded the plane with Amaya "she looked mad…" Amaya said looking over her shoulder at the woman "well what did you expect? You made her wait forever." Rai rolled her eyes "well she got to learn that some passengers are gonna be a little slow about this." Amaya stated and nodded her head agreeing with herself." "You need to learn to hurry up! You're on the track team for god's sake!" Rai growled "now get in your seat!" Amaya pouted but sat down near the window as Rai put away their luggage. "Finally." Rai sighed with relief and sat down next to Amaya who was staring out the window "are you excited?" Rai asked "yeah, I wonder if tohru will be happy to see us…" "Of course she will." Rai was tohru's twin, she looked exactly like her but with Ruby eyes and Amaya was an almost a year younger but with lighter brown hair that went two inches past her shoulders and emerald eyes. "We never really got to spend much time with her did we?" Amaya asked "…no…" Rai answered and stared at her hands. "…we didn't even get to go to her funeral…" Amaya whispered and went back to staring out the window "…we'll visit her… don't worry about it…" Rai whispered back and held Amaya's hand "yeah…"

-----------------------30 minutes later-----------------------------

"I love clouds…so puffy!" Amaya squealed "yeah! It's like you could just jump from one to the other." Rai agreed and opened a little pack of peanuts tossing a few in her mouth "I LIKE NEZUMI!" Amaya shouted randomly. Rai put her hand around her sister's mouth and smiled nervously at the annoyed passengers "I can see that Amaya, but you don't have to shout it to everyone on the DAMN PLANE!" Rai shouted "shut up!" some one shouted "YOU SHUT UP!" Amaya shouted back "you started it *****!" the guy pointed at Amaya "HEY! DON'T CALL ME A *****! ***HOLE!

------Skip------

_Dear diary,_

_I'm on a plane! For the first time! It was kinda loud when we took off but it got better after a while… I'm going to Japan, to see my older sister tohru. It happened so Fast…Rai got a call from grandpa saying that it was decided for us to move back in with tohru! But, the bad news is that he also said that mom had died year and a half ago in a car crash. I cried my eyes out on Rai shoulder…even if she hated me because of my true form I still have good memories of her and dad. This is odd because Rai doesn't remember dad at all… I wonder if tohru remembers him…or maybe that man in my memories is not really my father. This is my very first time I have been writing in you so… the reason why we had to move away from our family is because we were different. I change into a little brown cat when ever a girl gets to close to me and Rai turns into a Large White dog that looks like a wolf to me but I'm pretty sure it's a dog…weird huh? But tohru was not affected by this at all! She was normal. So mom blamed herself and thought she was cursed and had us moved to America to live with our other uncle. He took us in when Rai was 6 and I was 5, he loved us very much… was a second father to us but he went missing a year ago. He went for a walk… and never came back. We sent out a search and told the police and we looked for 3 weeks and never found anything. So we had to accept he was gone…and we had to live some where else. We couldn't go back to Japan so we lived on our own until now…I wonder what tohru is like now?… is she just like I remember her?... or is she really different now?? I guess I will have to find out huh? it's 1:10am…I better go to bed… good night diary and thank you for listening._

Amaya closed her diary and hugged it to her chest and fell asleep with her head on her sister's shoulder.

* * *

Please tell me what you think… I don't think it's very good but I like to know what others think! ^^

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is the second chapter of Honda Sisters I hope it won't disappoint you *bows*

(For the sake of the story's progress…they got to Japan the next day... I know. That's not possible but…you get the point.)

* * *

Rai woke up and growled when she heard the annoying voice "attention passengers, we will be landing shortly please..." Amaya woke up with a yawn and stretched forward. "Thank you very much and have a nice day." "Morning Rai" Amaya said rubbing her eyes "good morning Neko." Rai smiled

-Skip-

"Japan…" Amaya said walking outside the airport "yep." Rai said looking around. All the sudden Amaya ran forward and jumped up and pointed to the sky. "THE SKY IS BLUE!" Amaya began to run in circles and flap her arms. "_I'm going to kill her!_" Rai shouted in her head. People began to stop and stare at Amaya. Rai was blushing with embarrassment "Amaya-Chan…" She said slowly. Amaya however did not hear her so she tried again "Amaya-chaaaaaan…." Still did not hear. "AMAYA HONDA!" Rai Barked, Amaya stopped dead in her tracks and glanced over at Rai. "HI!" Amaya waved and smiled brightly. Rai felt a vain appear on her head so she grabbed her sister by the shirt and dragged her over to the car with a man holding a sign that said "Honda" the man a short brown hair and glasses…Amaya did not like the looks of him what so ever. But they got in the car anyway. "Hi can you take us to this address?" Rai handed him a piece of paper once he got in the car. "sure." He tossed the paper a side, started the car and began to leave the air port parking lot. It was silent for a while so the man started talking. "So, your tohru's sisters…the cursed ones?" he asked with a smirk "_jack ass… who does he think he is?" _Amaya hissed in her head. "Yes…" Rai answered him "so, I thought all the cursed Hondas Needed to be removed from Japan?" he asked "no sir… there are other members of our family like us that still live in Japan." Rai answered him again "hmmm…so…why aren't you living here?" he asked again but stared at Amaya's blue and red beads on her left wrist. "That's none of your business." Amaya growled "oh-no... I'm so scared" the man chuckled "if you mind, we don't want to talk about this." Rai said calmly "hmmm." Was all the man said. Amaya watched as other cars passed by her window. Finally after 3 hours of driving they ended up in forest "were in the woods?" Amaya asked "yes, your sister lives out here with three other men." He said with disgusted voice. He muttered some thing but Rai and Amaya paid to attion to him, they were more curious about the three other men. "I thought grandpa said she was living with friends..." Amaya whispered "yes, but he never said they were girls." Rai whispered back "besides, this is good thing for us… we won't have to worry so much about transforming… and I bet they are nice people." Rai said and patted her sister's hand "your right… and we know how to fight if they try anything." Amaya put her hands behind her head and relaxed "how long from here diver?" Rai asked "about 10 more minutes." He replied "_good, I won't have to deal with you for very much longer_." Amaya said in her head and looked back out the window. "_Still… it's a pretty peaceful here…"_

-At Shigure's house-

"Ah! They will be here soon!" tohru panicked and ran around trying to make everything perfect and clean for her sister's arrival. "Calm down! They might as well know what their gettin!" Kyo shouted at her. tohru tripped and fell but got back up again and ran to guest room, making sure she didn't forget to leave the windows open… the room was not used for a long time and she wanted it to smell good and it was a nice day. "Oh not much longer tohru-Chan! Are you excited?" Shigure asked happily "yes! Very excited!" tohru smiled at Shigure "_Shigure is so nice! Letting my family stay on such short notice!_" she went to the kitchen to make some snacks. "_High school girls all for me! High school girls!_" Shigure sang to himself "Honda-san." Yuki walked into the kitchen "ah! Sohma-kun! Can you take these rice balls out to the table please?" "Sure." Yuki picked up the plate and walked out to the dining room/living room "RAT! YOU AND ME! LET'S GO!" Kyo shouted and got in a battle position. "Baka-neko, can't you see I'm busy?" Yuki sighed and set down the plate before it got broken. "I DON'T CARE AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kyo shouted again "ah please don't fight right now…" tohru set down some drinks beside the rice balls. "Wait for later on if you have too!" tohru rushed back out to the kitchen and hung up her apron and put away the dry dishes on the counter. "THEIR HERE!!!" Shigure called

-Back to Amaya and Rai-

"Thank you very much for diving us out here so far." Rai bowed formally as Amaya scanned the house with her eyes. "Not bad." Amaya said nodding "I could live with this." She sung her gym bag over her shoulder and picked up one of the suit cases. (XD I could live with it too! Manga boys all for me! Manga boys ;) the driver nodded and backed out of the…dirt drive…way…thing (o.o) and drove away "well that went well..." Rai said to herself and picked up the second suitcase. They both walked up to the house to see that the doors were already open. "What the hell?" Amaya muttered "hello!? Is any one home!?" Rai called out. They waited for a few moments "come on." Rai said taking off hr shoes and walking down the hall way "Rai!" Amaya hissed no liking the idea of going into some ones house uninvited. Amaya took off her shoes as well and fallowed her Rai not wanting to be alone either. "Hey, I hear some one." Rai reported and opened slide open one of the paper doors. "Ah! Welcome! I'm so sorry I didn't greet you at the door." A man with short black hair and dark brown eyes was reveled by the door. "Oh no! I'm so sorry we didn't wait for you!" Rai apologized and bowed about 6 times quickly. After she was done she stolid up and looked at him in eye "you look so much like tohru!" Shigure said surprised. He looked past Rai and at Amaya "you're cute too!" he said with a large grin on his face. Both Amaya and Rai blushed at this. "Well come on in and meet the gang." The man stepped aside, the two girls walked into the room to see that a two teenage boys were sitting at the table. One with short orange hair and Red eyes the other had short purple hair in the back and with long side bangs and purple eyes. "Have a seat! Tohru went up stairs but she'll be back soon." The black haired man gestured to the side of the table opposite from the boys. After everyone was seated the black haired man stated his name "I'm Shigure sohma, and these are my cousins Kyo and yuki." He pointed to the boys as he said there names. "It's nice to meet you!" Rai bowed her head. Amaya smiled and bowed her head as well. "My name is Rai Honda. And this is my younger sister Amaya." Rai Stated her their names "nice to meet you Rai-san, Amaya-san." Yuki smiled "sup?" Kyo nodded his head. "Ah sorry I'm late!" Tohru rushed into the room but stopped when she saw Rai and Amaya. "Tohru!" Amaya Smiled (god damn they smiled a lot huh?) Amaya began to get up to hug her sister but Rai stopped her. "Oh…sorry…" Amaya felt scolded as Rai Glared daggers at her. Amaya sat back down and stared at her hands "Tohru, it's been a long time huh?" Rai turned from Amaya and looked at tohru who was still in shock.

-10 min later-

"So you have been living in an apartment? For the past year?" tohru asked "yes, it wasn't as bad as living in a tent though." Rai Replied and munched on a rice ball "it was really nice of you to let her stay Shigure-sama." Amaya looked over at Shigure "oh it was no trouble! We like tohru's company!" Shigure exclaimed "I can't help but be curious… why you were in America?" Shigure asked. The whole room got quite "Shigure, I don't think that's any of our business…" Yuki said slowly "damn dog…" Kyo muttered "hey! What I do?" Rai stared at Kyo wonder why he damned her. "Uh…." Kyo stared back at Rai "_what the hell!? I was talking to Shigure! … maybe it's because she was born in the year of the dog too…_" "baka-neko" yuki sighed "that's not very nice! I'm not that stupid!" Amaya shouted. Yuki looked at her surprised "_what in the world?_" yuki thought "this is new…" Shigure said and sipped his tea. "Um… I'll go take your stuff to your room ok?" Tohru got up but tripped "Onee-chan!" Amaya yelled and sprang up catching tohru just before she hit the ground but…"uh oh…"

POOF

"Amaya I'm so sorry I…" Tohru looked down to see a brown cat with emerald eyes staring at her. "I'm sorry tohru…I meant to catch you…" the tiny cat got up and let its head fall in an apologetic manner. "You…." Tohru said slowly "are you two ok?" Rai got up but tripped over Amaya clothes and fell on tohru (klutz…)

POOF

A White dog covered in Rai clothing sat in front of tohru.

-Please insert the drum music from the anime show here-

Tohru looked At Rai then at Amaya then at Kyo, yuki and Shigure. Tohru began to feel light headed _"oh mom…I must be cursed now even my sisters are turning into animals!"_

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter…review please… I like to hear what others think of my work…(I'm so sorry if some thing is spelled wrong I will change it right away!)

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, this is the third chapter of Honda sisters… This one has a little more past...a little more sad...you'll get don't worry.

* * *

Tohru felt very dizzy and sat down not wanting to faint. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Kyo shouted. "Oh dear…" Rai said "damn it! How are we gonna get out of this one!?" Amaya shouted at Rai "….I think we need to just tell the truth and let it out in the open…" Rai shook her too big clothes off her Canine body. "Yes, I think there needs to be some explaining…" Yuki agreed "I knew I was attracted to her! But I never thought…" Shigure said slowly "alright look…I'm a dog… Amaya here she's a cat…we are apart of the Chinese Zodiac." Rai Stated "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I'M THE CAT! AND THERE IS ONLY ONE CHINESE ZODIAC!" Kyo shouted "what are you talking about?! The Honda family has been cursed for generations! We transform into the animals of zodiac when ever we get hugged or cuddled by the members of our sex!" Amaya shouted back at Kyo "you see Amaya-san…the sohma family has been cursed for generations as well…we transform into the animals of the zodiac when ever the members of the opposite sex hugs or cuddles us." Shigure nodded his head "that can't be…" Rai said slowly "yes it's true…Kyo is the cat I'm the dog and yuki is the rat…" Shigure said "no way…"

POOF

POOF

There was brown and White smoke ever where as Rai and Amaya transformed back into there human form. (O.o Amaya transformed before Rai and yet they change back at the same time?) "SHIT!" Kyo yelled and turned around "ah!" Yuki whipped around as well and Shigure had to be force fully turned around by Kyo and yuki.

-Skip-

"I don't understand…" Tohru said "why wasn't I cursed as well?" tohru looked at Rai and Amaya "well just before we were born tohru…The dog of **our**zodiac had died and we both were born In the same year of the dog but I was born five minutes before you so I got cursed and there could only be one dog." Rai explained. Tohru said nothing and didn't bother to ask why Amaya was cursed as the cat. "Tohru?" Amaya asked putting her hand on her back. "Hm? Oh…I'm fine Amaya." Tohru smiled at her "Honda-san….some thing tells me that you don't remember your sisters…" Yuki said slowly "…I do remember them but…a lot of it is blurry…"Tohru closed her eyes "why didn't Mom ever tell me about this?" Tohru asked "Because she didn't want you to remember after we left mom had a lot of your memory erased." Rai answered "I'm sorry it's my fault…" Amaya said standing up "it's not your fault! Don't even say that!!" Rai yelled at Amaya but Amaya just leaned against the wall not looking at the everyone at the table. "_What does she mean it's her fault?" _Kyo and yuki wondered.(do me a fav and put the piano music from the anime here.) "what do you mean?" Tohru asked. Rai sighed "tohru… how much do you know about us?" Rai asked and stared at the table "I know that you were sent away to live with Uncle Tanner." Tohru answered "well…we weren't really…sent…away…." Rai rubbed her hands together Nervously "we sent ourselves away…well…I did..." Amaya said, it began to sprinkle outside. "Why?" asked Kyo "it was for mom's and tohru's sake." Amaya answered as it began to Rain. "…. There was an accident…one day when I and mom were walking back from the store…"

-Flash back-

"Mommy! Wait up! Little Amaya called out "hurry up then silly!" her mother chuckled and patted her youngest daughters head "mommy! Look both ways before crossing." Amaya reminded her mother "I know I know!" her mother laughed and stepped on to the street, Amaya quickly fallowed after her. Amaya herd people begin to shout, she turned her head to see a truck coming right for her mother "MOMMY!" Amaya shouted. Kyoko turned her head and her eyes wide as she saw the truck. Amaya leaped for her mother but little did she know that her beads got caught on the handle of the bad she was carrying. Amaya felt her beads being removed from her wrist and everything went cold her skin got tighter, her puples turned into slits, she saw smoke, she couldn't see though it, But she felt her hand push against her mother as they both fell. Amaya closed her eyes… she was scared of everything. A woman screamed and man shouted "MONSTER!! RUN AWAY!" Amaya opened her eyes to see that people were running from her and some staring with their mouths open. Amaya stood up to see what they were so scared of, when she got up she noticed that she was much taller than she was a few seconds ago. She looked down to see that her hands were green and so was the rest of her body. You could see her rib cage and a lot of her bones…her skin looked too tight. She looked into a window and saw her reflection. It was ugly, Monster like, Big Red eyes stared back her. Amaya looked away and down at her mother who was just sitting there, shaking and eyes still wide with fear. "Mom?"

-Flash back end-

The room was quite, the only sound that could be herd was the rain beating down on the roof "it was the first time my bracelet came off…it messed her up inside…" Amaya said rubbing her left arm with her right hand "I made her crazy…she couldn't even look at me…she would stare at walls…not eat…not talk…never to anything…but mutter to herself." Tohru stared at the table; she felt horrible…her mother…was some thing like momiji's mother. Kyo wanted to go over and comfort the girl but didn't move. Yuki wanted to say some thing…but…can't come up with anything "so you moved away because you wanted her to get better?" Asked Shigure "that's part of the reason…" answered Amaya "what's the other part?" tohru asked "meow!!" (Piano music ends here) a bunch of cat burst into the living room, meowing crazy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amaya screamed as 20 cats jumped on her all at once (o.o) the Cats purred and rubbed up against her. Some walked over to Kyo purring loudly as well "WHAT THE HELL!?" Kyo shouted "that's a lot of cats…" tohru said with a sweat drop falling from the back of her head. Yuki was backing up into the corner not liking the way the cats looked at him. "Would you please tell your friends to stop looking at me as if I was side dish?!" yuki tried to climb the wall "alright beat it! Come back later!" Amaya shooed the cats and Kyo pushed some of them off his lap "you herd her shoo!" yuki tried to shoo the cats but they continued to stare and lick their chomps. "Move it!" Amaya rescued yuki by gently pushing the cats out of living room. "Well it is getting late… we should all go to bed!"

Shigure smiled "good Idea!" Rai agreed "OH! Here let me show you guys to your room!" Tohru smiled (tohru Honda style!) "Ok." Amaya picked her gym bag up again "before we go I like to thank you again Shigure-sama for letting us stay." Rai bowed again "oh, make yourself at home…you like family now." Shigure smiled again. Yuki nodded his head Kyo shrugged it off. Rai nodded as tohru picked up her suitcases "ah! Tohru! I can do that! I'm a big girl come on!" Rai ran after Tohru. Amaya took one last glance at the boys, smiled and waved good bye. "See you in morning." After that she went down the hall were her older sisters chased each other.

-Skip-

"Wow… this is pretty big for a guest room…it has its own bath room and everything." Rai said impressed "_I wonder what Shigure works as…this looks very expensive._" "Wow… walk in closet…you could fit an ARMY IN HERE!" Amaya dropped her gym bag and explored the closet "you sure this is a guest room tohru?" Rai blinked and flopped down on the bed with blue sheets and covers "to Shigure it is…but it looks like a bed room huh?" Tohru sat down next to her sister. "A very nice bed room…" Rai nodded "well when he herd you two were coming he had a lot of work done here…" "The sohma must be rich man!" Amaya lay down on the bed with the red sheets and covers and stared at the ceiling. She turned over on her stomach to face Tohru and Rai "where's your bed room tohru?" Amaya asked "oh. It's up stairs… Kyo and yuki's bed rooms are up there as well." Tohru pointed up "hm?? Your bed room is next to the boys?" Amaya asked with a devil grin on her face. "HUH?! It's nothing like that really! Were just friends!" tohru shook her head quickly while blushing "relax girl! I was kidding! Although…that yuki was pretty cute…" Amaya closed her eyes nodding. "That Kyo guy was hot." Rai did a sexy growl "are you coming on to my kind Rai?" Amaya grinned her devil grin again "oh please…I'm just saying…Shigure was hot…to bad he's older." Rai sighed. Tohru shook her head and sighed as well "the entire sohma family does have its looks…you wait until Hatori or Haru... OH! You'll love momiji!" Tohru laughed "alright! We'll continue this later ok ladies? I am very tired." Amaya rolled on to her back again "you're right…" Rai yawned "wake me up when you get up ok tohru?" Rai asked "sure thing! But I warn you… I get up pretty early…" Tohru warned "hey, I get up at 4 every day." Amaya looked at tohru "_wow…4:00 in the morning?_" Tohru stared at her sister impressed (god I would kill some one if they woke me up at 4am.) "Good night Rai, good night Amaya!" Tohru said walking out the door "NIGHT!" both of the girls shouted after her. "Hm… a second zodiac…I will have to tell Karen about this…" Rai said turning off her the light beside her bed "oh just leave it be for now ok?" Amaya turned off the light beside her bed. "Good night Neko…" Rai closed her eyes "night inu." Amaya closed her eyes and covered her head with her pillow.

"A second zodiac…I will have to inform akito about this…" Shigure stared out at the pouring rain as yuki glared at him with kyo growling.

* * *

Thank you for reading…this is the end of the third chapter of Honda sisters…if I spelled some thing wrong I am terribly sorry! If you will tell me what's wrong I will fix it! And last but not least…review…I like to know what others think of my work.

Please review ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

"Mistress?" a servant asked

"Yes?" a woman with long dark hair pulled into pig tails answered

"The cat…the cat of the zodiac has returned with the dog…" the servant bent his head

Wind battered against the windows and howled loudly

"Hmm…I see…go get Ai and Mitsuki" the dark haired woman commanded

"Yes my mistress." The servant fled from the room

The dark haired women looked up to look out the window, lighting flashed and thunder roared

"Karen? What's wrong?" Ai asked

"….their back…." Whispered Karen

"…what is it that you want me to do?" Ai asked more softly

"Find out where they are…" Karen answered in a louder voice

"Karen?" Mitsuki walked into the room

"I think it's time for….a family reunion…" Karen smiled and turned back to the window

"Time to visit your friend mitsuki…" She laughed

Mitsuki looked at Ai with a confused face

"Amaya and Rai… their back."

**Honda sisters chapter four** _(enjoy and sorry for the slow update ^^;)_

-To Shigure's house-

"Good morning everyone!" Shigure sang cheerfully

"Good morning Shigure-san!" tohru greeted him along with everyone else

"Thank you for the meal tohru." Rai bowed her head respectfully

"Not at all! It was no trouble!" tohru smiled

Silents covered the room as everyone ate…that is until Shigure broke it

"I will have Hatori come pick me up today at 1:00, I feel the need to go to the main house." He said softly

"Really?" yuki asked and glared and Kyo stabbed his fish a little harder

"Yes…unless you want to come?" Shigure challenged him

Yuki however said nothing but continued to glare for a few more seconds before he changed into a cheerful smile again

"Did everyone sleep well" he asked

"Yes, it was very nice" Rai answered

"yep." Amaya picked at her sushi, having the hardest time with the chop sticks

Kyo chuckled as he watched her, but Amaya didn't think it was so funny and growled at him.

"thank you for asking" Amaya smiled at yuki while trying to kick Kyo under the table

Rai growled at Amaya as if she told her to behave.

"we should think about enrolling you to our high school sense your going to be staying for a while." Tohru turned to her sisters

"Of course! Right Amaya?" Rai looked at the brown haired Neko

"Yeah….should…be…fun…" Amaya tried to smile for she had stubbed her toe on one of the legs on the table

Kyo chuckled again; he liked to be able to pick on some one in the house than being picked on. Yuki however had noticed this and put his hand under the table and dug his nails into kyo's leg which made Kyo scream in pain.

"Kyo! Are you ok!?" tohru stood up

"Yes, Kyo are you alright?!" yuki looked at him the most innocent face he could make

Kyo clutched his fist but told tohru he was ok and Rai who was standing up as well.

Amaya chuckled at this but tried to make it look like a cough when Kyo and Rai glared at her.

Everyone had finished their breakfast and Rai and Amaya cleared off the table and went to the kitchen to help tohru with the dishes.

"Shigure…" yuki hissed at him when he tried to leave the room and to his study.

"Where are you going mutt?" Kyo growled

"What? Nowhere at the moment did you want to talk??" Shigure turned around and smiled

"Study, now." Yuki walked past Shigure though a slide door

Kyo pushed past him as well and fallowed yuki into the study.

"Oh boy…" Shigure rubbed his head but fallowed the teenagers anyway.

When Shigure closed the door yuki was the first to talk.

"Don't you think it's a little soon for you to tell akito? Do you have any idea what he would do if you told him?!" yuki shouted

"Yeah! Not to mention they could have psycho god too!" Kyo yelled

"It's the right thing to do, this is out of our hands." Shigure said calmly

"Shigure, we just found out about this yesterday! You heard them, only females can make them change! Even if we hugged them they would not change! It's not like it's really easy for anyone to find out!" yuki stated

"You know how many girls there are in this world? Let alone your high school?" Shigure asked while folding his arms

"Yeah we know Shigure! Did anything happen to us!?...besides tohru?!" Kyo retorted

"Kyo, they can't even be with their own sex… it's different for them." Shigure said calmly but strongly

Yuki and Kyo said nothing, Shigure had a point.

"But tohru is happy…" yuki said slowly

"She finally has some one…her father died and so did her mother…he grand father is living with those cruel people…they are all she has left Shigure…" yuki looked at him with soft eyes

"Yeah…." Kyo looked at his hands

"Are we going to take them away from her…do you have the heart to do it?" Kyo looked at Shigure

"It's not like they are bad…their like us…like you said…almost family. Some one who can understand…." Kyo looked back at his hands

Silents swallowed the room again depression spred as well

There was a knock on the front door

"I'll get it!" tohru shouted

"Come on let's go…" Shigure opened the slide door and gestured the boys out.

-Skip-

"My name is Momiji! And this here is Hatori! Were cousins of Kyo and yuki! And Shigure of course!" momiji took a bow

"Awwwwwww! So cute!" Amaya blushed at momiji

"Yes! Super kawaii! Rai blushed too

"Thanks! Hey, are you tohru's sisters?! Cuz you look a lot alike!" momiji pointed at Rai

"Yep! My name is Rai, I'm tohru's twin. And this is Amaya, she's our little sister." Rai smiled

"Nice to meet you!" Amaya held out her hand

"Nice to meet you too! We have been waiting a long time!" Momiji shook her hand

Hatori stared at Amaya bracelet

"_Hmm…how interesting…_" he thought

"Where is Shigure?" he asked tohru

"Hm? Oh, he's in the living room." Tohru pointed at the door.

"Let's all go to the living room!" momiji skipped over to the living room with Amaya and Rai right behind him.

"Hatori! You're early…" Shigure smiled

"Yes well you said it was important…" Hatori looked at Kyo and yuki up and down and looked around the living room.

"I don't see any damage…what did you call me over here for?" he looked at Shigure with suspicion.

"To meet Rai and Amaya! And to hear a funny story and then I like you take me to the main house." Shigure listed off his plan

"A funny story? What funny story?" Hatori folded his arms

"Well…um…Rai, Amaya come here for a sec ok?" Shigure asked

Rai walked with Amaya fallowing slowly

"This is Hatori, he's the dragon. And momiji is the Rabbit." Shigure nodded

"Shigure…." Hatori growled wondering why he just said that

"Oh, you're apart of the sohma zodiac too, that's right I forgot!" Rai smiled and hit herself on the head lightly

"You know?" Hatori asked "_did Shigure already make a mistake and let them find out?_" he thought

"Yes, Shigure told us. You see me and Amaya we are cursed as well." Rai explained

"Cursed?" Hatori turned to Shigure, confused.

"It turns out that there is more than one zodiac... only Rai and Amaya transform when they get close to their same sex." Shigure explained a little better

"OH COOL! That's means I can hug you right?!" Momiji jumped up and down

"I guess, well…if you guys transform when you get hugged by girls but we transform when boys hug us…" Amaya went deep in thought

"I guess nothing wou-" Amaya got cut off when Momiji launched himself onto her

Amaya fell to the ground still human and momiji was still human.

"Well, there's your answer." Rai laughed

"That does not make sense… the fact that you are a girl should make momiji transform…and god only made one zodiac." Hatori closed his eyes and rubbed them

"I thought that too…I thought the Honda family was the only one to be cursed…" Rai said

"So, which animal are you?" Hatori asked and opened his eyes

"I'm the dog." Rai said matter o factly

"Oh yes of course…if tohru was born in the year of the dog too you would have to be as well…" Hatori nodded

"Yes but I was born first." Nodded her head as well.

"I see I see…then Amaya would be?" Hatori looked at the younger girl

"I'm the cat!" Amaya jumped up and put her thumbs up

"Oh…that explains the bracelet…" rubbed his chin

"And that explains why you want to go the main house…" Hatori retuned to Shigure

"Yep." Shigure already had his coat on

"Hmmm… I guess we'll leave then." Hatori headed out the living room door

"Hatori!" yuki called

Hatori looked at yuki who had a pleading look on his face; Hatori knew what he was trying to say.

"I'll try." He waved good bye to everyone and told momiji to stay here

-Skip-

"Oh one last thing. Kyo." Hatori called

"Huh?" Kyo asked

"Kagura said she was going to stop by to bring you a cake she made last night." Hatori waved one last time and got in the car with Shigure

Kyo felt his jaw drop to the floor

"Who's kagura?" Amaya and Rai asked

"Kyo's fiancé." Yuki smirked

"IS NOT!" Kyo shouted back

Momiji laughed, tohru went back to trying to calm Kyo down, Rai and Amaya were confused and yuki was praying to god that he make it though the day with out anyone dieing…..everyone but Kyo.

-Sohma main house-

Akito sipped some of that tea that was brought

"I understand…so that must mean that there is a Honda god? And there must be the rest of the animals right?" Akito asked

"I am assuming" Shigure sipped some his tea as well

"Well…we can't have that can us? Even if there is another zodiac, there is only room for one… one need to be the servant and I won't be the servant." Akito slammed down the cup of tea

"But of course… still…I think we should wait until we know the rest of them? Or at least know where they are?" Shigure asked

"……..you have a point my dear Shigure…find out where they are and who they are." Akito commanded

Shigure nodded and finished his tea

* * *

this chapter i think was a little shorter ... I know it looks long because of the spaces but I think it's shorter, anyways do you think I should have akito as a guy or a girl? i'm not sure. It took me forever decide what i was gonna do next . that was very annoying. please review!! And i swear to god I will kill this fruit fly if it lands on my screen one more time. -update on profile plz look soon as possible-


	5. Chapter 5

**Honda sisters **chapter five (I apologize again for the slow update but there was delays)

* * *

Mitsuki was sitting at the dining room table balancing her head on her hand.

"_Family reunion? That can't be good." _She thought to herself

"_No one even told when that tanner man went missing." _She glared at the chair across from her

"_It's been three whole years sense the last time I visited Rai and Ama-chan." And I don't even remember the last time I saw Tohru."_

A door opened behind her, but she didn't turn around to see who had opened it.

"Good evening." Ai said and sat down across from Mitsuki.

They stared at each other for a while.

"Well?" Mitsuki asked and sat up

"They landed here yesterday and are now staying with their sister Tohru." Ai said

"Tohru? She's living with her grandfather right?" Mitsuki blinked

"Well not anymore, she moved out about year and a half ago and moved in with a family named Sohma." Ai said

"Sohma?"

A servant boy came in the room.

"May I get you anything?" he asked

"Yes, black coffee." Ai said with a sigh and rubbed the sides of her head

"I'll have some green tea." Mitsuki said smiling at him

"I'll be back."

And with that he lifted the room

"So, she moved in with another family and nobody knew?" Mitsuki asked

"Yes." Ai put her hands down

"I just called her grandfather to ask if he knew about Rai and Amaya and at first he said he "had no idea" and that Tohru was still living with him." Ai said

"He lied?" Mitsuki's eyes widened

"At first." Ai nodded

"How did you figure out that he lied?" Mitsuki crossed her legs and leaned forward

"You can learn anything you want from anybody if you have the right threats." Ai smirked

Some time passed

"Well get on with it!" Mitsuki commanded

"Alright, so he confessed about everything and turns out he had called them and told them that they were to move back to Japan without permission of course and gave them the money for the flight and everything." Ai said and sat back in her chair, folding her arms and crossing her legs.

Mitsuki let her jaw fall and the servant boy came in and set down their drinks

"Thank you" Mitsuki smiled again

He nodded and leaft

Ai blew on her coffee before taking a sip

"He did all of that and no one knew?" Mitsuki whispered

Ai nodded her head

"He's pretty brave for an old timer." Mitsuki said, impressed and drank some of her tea

"Brave indeed." Ai set down her cup "Wise? Not very much."

"How did Karen feel about all this? Was she mad? Do you think she'll do something to him? Like, early grave?"

"She took it surprisingly well. No I don't think she'll do anything to him but were going to have to monitor him now. What a pain." Ai shook her head

"So, we're just going to let them live in Japan or?" Mitsuki trailed off

"… I personally don't think there is any problem with them being here with kyoko gone and all but them living with another family who has no idea about the curse and living with Tohru who shouldn't have any memory about the curse is a problem." Ai Answered

"….what are we going to do then?" Mitsuki asked

"Well what we are obviously going to have to do first…" Ai held up a finger

"One, we are going to have to confront them. I need to find out how Amaya's Health has been over the past few years.

Two, Meet the family and see what they know

Three, Find out if Tohru still has memory of the curse

And then we'll figure out where to go from there."

"So it's just you and me going?"

"Yes. We can't let this get out to the other members…yet. They lived in America for a reason."

"I understand."

"Good. We leave tomorrow."

After that the two of them finished their drinks and went "on their merry way

-Shigure's house-

"DAMN IT!" Kyo shouted

"Kyo! Please stay calm!" Tohru said and waved her hands around

"HOW COULD THAT DAMN MUTT….." Kyo snapped his mouth shut and turned to Rai

"No offence." He said

"It's alright." Rai said as a sweat drop fell from the back off her head

"HOW COULD HE LEAVE US HERE WITH MOMIJI? AND WITH HER COMING?" Kyo shouted in rage

As if on que Momiji Jumped up and down laughing

"What is the problem with your Fiancé coming over?" Amaya asked with her arms folded

"SHE'S NOT MY FIANCE!" Kyo screamed at her

"Don't yell at her you stupid cat!" yuki shouted at Kyo but then regretted what his last two words were.

"My apologizes but he really is not very bright." Yuki told Amaya

"No big deal, I can sorta see that." Amaya smirked

Kyo growled at her

"Tohru-kun! Rai-kun!" Momiji tugged at Tohru and Rai's sleeves

They both looked down at him

"Can we have some lunch?" He asked with the cutest little smile on his face.

"WE JUST ATE!" Kyo yelled

"You did, I didn't" Momiji pouted

"It's alright! I'll go make something for you Momiji!" Tohru pattered over to the kitchen

"I'll help!" Rai said and fallowed Tohru with Momiji right behind her.

Kyo growled in frustration and yuki sighed

"I'll take a trip to the moutons, that way she'll miss me." Kyo said and heading for door that connected to the hallway with the stairs.

"That's your answer? Run away? You coward." Yuki said with his back faced to Kyo

"What did you ya damn rat?" Kyo turned his head to look at him.

"Running away. It's what you do best." Yuki smiled evilly

"NOT TRUE YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo lunged for yuki

Even With his back to Kyo yuki knew exactly what the neko would do and stepped to the side, Kyo passed him and he smiled.

Kyo whipped around and tried to punch him but yuki dodged him easily and kicked Kyo in the stomach making him fly backwards, right thought the back sliding door and into the yard.

Amaya stood with her mouth open

"_Do they fight like this all the time?" _She screamed in her head

"What was that?" Rai came out of the kitchen and let her jaw drop as well when she saw the sliding door in pieces.

Before Amaya could tell her what happened the ground began to rumble.

Nobody moved for a few moments

"KAGURA'S HERE~!" Momiji sang, And Kyo went as pale as yuki

The rumbling stopped. Kyo got up and planned to run and escape though the woods but he remembered what yuki had said about him running away so he didn't. Besides, what good is it going to do him if the girls saw him as a coward?

"KYO! I'M HERE!" Kagura sang out

And she burst into the living room. It was like slow motion… Kagura saw Kyo in the backyard Kyo turned around and saw her forgot about the whole coward thing and started to run, Kagura got upset dropped the box she had and ran after him

"KYO! YOU'RE LEAVING WITHOUT SAYING HELLO? HOW DARE YOU!"

Everyone stared quietly as she beat the (beep) out of him (XD) after a few minutes she picked up Kyo by the ankle and spun him around.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?" She yelled and let him go sending him into the woods and then she ran after him, disappearing in woods.

And still no one moved or said anything.

"CAKE!" Momiji squealed

Until now.

-In the car with shigure and Hatori!-

"What did you say to him?" Hatori asked

"Everything I knew." Shigure said with a smile while fanning himself an old fashioned hand fan.

"And?"

"And what?"

"I have the right to know about the conversation shigure."

Shigure sighed and put on a straight face that did not match him at all.

"He wants to know where the rest of their zodiac is." Shigure said

"That's all?" Hatori asked

"For now." Shigure nodded.

They said nothing else for the rest of the drive, and when they arrived at Shigure's home they braced themselves for complete chaos just now realizing their mistake of leaving them all alone with Kagura.

Shigure walked in first, He saw that no damage was done to the hall way or the front porch and took a sigh of relief. But then he opened the door to the dining room/living room.

"MY YARD! MY DOOR!" he cried out and fell to the ground "why? Why always my house?" he continued to cry on the floor

Hatori walked in next and saw Tohru, Rai and Amaya knelling next to shigure and patting his back, Kagura holding a bloody Kyo, Yuki telling shigure that he is overreacting and a cake covered Momiji who opened his mouth and said

"IT'S GOOD!"

Hatori sighed and lit a cigarette thinking

"_Why must I be surrounded by idiots?"_

* * *

It's a little short, I know but I just got back in the game and I have like three different biographies to write for school but I do look forward to your reviews. Bye for now!


	6. Not chapter 6 but a cry for help

Hello everyone, hehe I'm stuck XD

I'm sorta winging it with this story and I don't know what to do next.

If anyone has an idea one what the characters should do until Hatori, Momiji and Kagura go back to the main house please, please, PLEASE send me your idea in your review or in a PM.

It doesn't matter if you don't have an account on Fanfiction because I do accept anonymous reviews.

Thanks for reading and I'm sorry this isn't a chapter.

**-BlahBlahTwice-**


End file.
